The prisoners of Azkaban
by Salaray
Summary: Trad! Voici ma version sur le thème Potter à Azkaban . Harry et Daphné ont passé 4 ans à Azkaban pour un crime qu'ils n'ont pas commis. Un Harry et une Daphné sombres, puissants et impitoyables ! Violence, Sexe & humour noir, vous êtes prévenus !


Nda : Je suis désolé si certaines personnes n'ont pas apprécié de voir Hermione en fille facile. Je deteste cela autant que vous, mais je souhaitais juste montré à quel point le pouvoir et l'influence que Malfoy avait obtenue suite à la chute du Survivant. Pour Hermione, son rôle n'est pas encore fixé, je n'arrive pas à me décider donc on verra bien !

Bonne lecture J !

Ndt : Après près d'un an de hiatus, me revoila pour reprendre et finir cette fic. Cette fois-ci, pas d'interruption, ou du moins pas d'interruption sans vous prévenir ! Je devrais être en mesure de vous poster un chapitre par semaine, peut-être plus.

Cependant, je tiens à préciser que je me trouve actuellement en Australie, et l'Australie, pour tout ce qui est internet, c'est un peu la galère. Sachant aussi que je ne suis pas venu ici pour geeker sur mon Pc, j'espère que vous comprendrez si je ne peux me tenir aux échéances annoncées.

En attendant, voici le chapitre 3, le 4 étant commencé il devrait être publié sous peu !

PS : Je l'avais indiqué dans la note que j'avais posté, puis supprimé ; Je ne reposterais pas les deux premiers chapitres, tout simplement car je ne les ai pas sur mon ordi, et qu'ils sont disponibles sur mon ancien profil, Salarai.

_Enjoy ! _

**Chapitre 3 : Le début de la fin. **

C'est avec la sensation habituelle du crochet qui vous prend au nombril que les membres de l'ordre du Phénix atterrirent sur la sinistre île d'Azkaban.

On pouvait sentir une sensation étrange et froide émanée de la prison. Azkaban était l'un des lieux les plus craints de la planète et la plupart des sorciers se faisaient dessus à l'idée d'y aller.

Après s'être remis de leurs émotions, l'Ordre commença à inspecter les lieux. Les quelques cellules qu'ils virent étaient occupées par des prisonniers qui les insultaient dès la porte ouverte.

Ils se mirent à la recherche de la zone de Haute Sécurité, là où ils savaient qu'Harry Potter et Daphnée Greengrass avaient été enfermés.

Ils étaient sur le point d'y entrer lorsqu'une voix venant de derrière eux les interrompit. Une voix que le royaume magique britannique avait appris à craindre.

« Bienvenu, Dumbledore, cela faisait longtemps. Et je vois que tu as ramené quelques amis, quel plaisir ! »

L'Ordre entier se retourna d'un seul bloc, pour se retrouver face à Lord Voldemort. Derrière lui se trouvait des rangs entiers de mangemorts.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dumbledore avait peur. Mais il était aussi confus ; Comment Voldemort avait pu arriver seulement quelques secondes après l'ordre ? Un traitre ?

« Je vois l'incompréhension sur ton visage, Dumbledore. Pour t'éclairer, je te dirais seulement qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un Serpentard. »

Suite à cette déclaration, ce qu'il se passa choqua le vieux mage. Severus Rogue, son membre le plus fidèle, et, il fallait l'avouer, l'un des plus utile, s'avança, se prosterna, et baisa le bas des robes de Voldemort.

« C'est ta capacité à faire confiance aux gens qui t'a amené ici, aujourd'hui, vieux fou. Malheureusement, tu n'as pas utilisé cette capacité avec la personne qui aurait pu vous sauver. Tu as oublié de faire confiance en la seule personne qui aurait pu tous vous sauver ce soir. Est-ce que le nom d'Harry Potter te dit quelque chose ?

« Pourquoi aurais-je du avoir confiance en ce meurtrier ? A quoi bon faire confiance à quelqu'un qui s'est clairement détourné du bon côté ?

Voldemort sourit méchamment. « Tu es toujours le vieux fou que tu étais lorsque j'étais à Poudlard. Harry Potter n'a pas tué Luna Lovegood, tout comme Daphné Greengrass n'a jamais été complice de ce meurtre. Tout le crédit revient à mes deux lieutenants les plus précieux : Severus Rogue et Draco Malfoy.

Le choc de la révélation se lisait sur chacun des visages des membres de l'Ordre. Sirius et Rémus, en particulier, se regardèrent, perturbés. Hermione et Molly, elles, étaient au bord des larmes.

Malfoy se prosterna aux côtés de Rogue et, imitant son aîné, baisa les robes de Voldemort.

« Vous être trop bon, Maître. Tout cela aurait été impossible sans votre plan si machiavélique. »

Ronald Weasley, ne pouvant en supporter plus, se mit à hurler : « Vous avez tort ! Vous les défendez seulement parce qu'ils sont de votre côté ! »

Après lui avoir lancé un regard incrédule, Voldemort répliqua.

« Juste pour te prouver que tu as tort, Weasley, je tuerais ce cher Potter avant de mettre fin à ta vie. »

Puis, se tournant vers le reste de l'Ordre, il reprit : « Je suppose qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais entendu parler de l'une des inventions les plus merveilleuses du monde sorcier, le Polynectar. »

La réalisation se figea sur leur visage. Ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas capturé Harry et Daphné au moment du crime, mais seulement une dizaine de minutes après.

Se tournant vers Hermione, Voldemort continua : « Tu es la plus intelligente, Granger, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi n'aiderais tu pas ces imbéciles à comprendre ? Tu sembles avoir compris ce que je voulais dire, je peux le voir sur ton visage ! »

Hermione n'était plus en mesure de se controler, ni de contrôler les larmes qui roulaient sur son visage : « Vous ! Sale fils de pute ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Je vais vous tuer, salaud ! »

Voldemort ricana, « Rappelle-moi de dire à tes parents qu'ils auraient dû t'enseigner qu'il ne faut pas insulter tes aînés »

Sortant sa baguette, Voldemort lança sur Hermione le doloris. Personne ne bougea pour aller l'aider, tous encore sous le choc en raison des informations qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Soudain, une forte explosion semblable à un pétard fit cesser le sort de Voldemort et Hermione s'effondra au sol.

Une fine écriture apparut dans les airs, tous se concentrèrent pour la lire.

**_Salut tout le monde ! _**

**_Nous souhaitons un chaleureux accueil à tous les membres du Poulet Grillé ainsi qu'à Voldychou et ses serviteurs ! _**

**_Potter et Greengrass sont fiers de présenter,_**

**_Une projection privée & très spéciale de notre spectacle intitulé ;_**

**_« La fin de Voldychou ! »_**

**_Installez-vous confortablement, j'espère que vous apprécierez le spectacle ! _**

Tout le monde regardait le message avec étonnement. Voldemort fut le premier à se remettre.

« Ne crois pas m'avoir avec tes jeux de lumières, Potter ! Je vais te tuer, puis, je tuerais chacun de tes soi-disant amis. »

Un vent s'éleva du couloir provenant de derrière eux, et tous se retournèrent brusquement.

Potter et Greengrass se tenaient debout, face à Voldemort, sans même une baguette en main.

Harry sourit : « Ce ne serait pas juste, Voldy. Tu te dois de les laisser en vie, nous avons déjà des plans les concernant. »

« Potter ! Tu oses m'insulter avec ce surnom ridicule. Tu paieras pour ça ! _Crucio_ »

Le sort quitta la baguette et se dissipa avant d'avoir atteint Harry.

Daphné se moquait ouvertement de lui, « Voldy, tu aurais dû nous dire que tu n'aimais pas notre surnom, pas besoin de devenir si violent ! Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons te trouver un autre nom… Que dirais-tu de Goldilocks ? »

« Tu paieras pour cette affront, Greengrass ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner : «Oh la ferme, Flimsywart ! Tu n'as pas d'autres répliques que « Tu paieras pour ça » ? Est-ce là la seule menace qui reste de la Terreur autrefois connue sous le nom de Lord Voldemort ? »

Voldemort était énervé. Très énervé. Apeuré aussi, mais ça, jamais il ne l'admettrait. Il devait finir ceci maintenant. « Tu m'as causé beaucoup de problèmes, Potter, tu le sais ? Te tuer ne seras pas suffisant, par rapport à ce que j'ai du enduré durant quatorze longues années, par ta faute ! Je vais m'emparer de ton âme, Potter !

L'ordre du Phénix réagit au quart de tour ; toutes baguettes levées, ils se préparèrent à attaquer, avant qu'une barrière invisible ne les empêche de faire un pas de plus, ou de lancer le moindre sort.

Voldemort y vit là une opportunité, raison pour laquelle il invoqua les Détraqueurs. Il attendit quelques instants, leur laissant le temps d'arriver, mais, pour une étrange raison, pas un ne fit son apparition.

Daphné sourit en voyant les vaines tentatives du Lord noir. « Permets-moi d'éclairer tes lumières au sujet des Détraqueurs. Ils ont soif de pouvoir. Ils n'hésitent pas à trahir leur supposé maître pour suivre le plus puissant. Si on les met en présence de deux sorciers puissants, et bien… ils choisiront le côté du plus puissant ! »

Harry sourit, «Racontes lui dont toute l'histoire, Daphné. Voldy mérite de savoir que nous leur avons donné quelque chose qu'ils désirent au-delà de tout : une voix »

« Quel est l'intérêt de lui dire, Chéri ? Une démonstration serait bien mieux, n'est-ce pas cher Voldy ?

Voldemort se contenta de la fixer. Daphné, elle, n'attendait aucune réponse.

« Gambit, pourrais-tu venir ici s'il te plaît ? », voyant les regards des personnes présentes, elle s'expliqua, « Nous avons dû leur donner des noms, après leur avoir donné une voix. Nous les avons donc nommé d'après la série moldu préférée d'Harry, quelque chose appelé X-men, il me semble. Nous avons donc Gambit, Tornade, Magneto, et quelques autres noms donc je ne me souviens pas.

On pouvait voir l'incrédulité inscrite sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle connaissait bien Les X-men, et ne croyait pas ce qu'elle entendait_. Qui pouvait nommer des détraqueurs d'après les personnages de X-men ?_

Un détraqueur se tenait désormais près de Daphné. Une voix basse et caverneuse en sortit ; « Vous m'avez appelé, Madame ? »

« Ah oui, Gambit, nous avons besoin de toi pour démontrer tes talents. Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas un casse-croûte ? Je suis sûr que les serviteurs de ce cher Voldy sont dé-li-cieux ! «

Gambit coassa, « Vous êtes très gentille, Madame. Mais sur lequel d'entre eux voulez-vous que j'exerce mes pouvoirs ?

Ce fut Harry qui répondit, « Je vous ai déjà informé de ceux qui devaient rester vivants. Les autres n'ont aucune importance. »

Après avoir remercié Harry, Gambit se précipité sur un mangemort. Ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de secondes avant que Rookwood ne s'effondre, vidé de son âme.

« Il suffit Potter ! Il est maintenant temps pour toi de mourir, d'une façon ou d'une autre. _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

Harry rit en voyant la lumière verte s'approcher de lui, puis se dissoudre avant même d'avoir pu l'approcher. Il était temps maintenant de finir le spectacle. Il sourit, « Tant de pouvoir dans ce sort, Voldy, et tu as commis l'erreur de ne pas prononcer la bonne formule ? Permets-moi de te montrer ce que tu aurais du dire… » Sur ce, il sourit, leva sa main, et dit le mot magique : _« Abracadabra_ ! »

L'assemblé regarda, choqué, le corps de Lord Voldemort tombé en miettes, laissant une fine poussière à la place. Le soit disant Seigneur des Ténèbres, autoproclamé Lord Voldemort, n'était plus.

En un claquement de doigts, Daphné stupéfia tous les Mangemorts présents. Elle supprima ensuite le bouclier les séparant de l'Ordre.

L'ordre au grand complet était encore sous le choc. Harry Potter venait d'accomplir la prophétie. Il avait effectué sa part du marché, et, tous, se sentirent coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour lui, de ne pas avoir cru en lui. La première à se remettre du choc fut Ginny, qui se précipita sur l'Elu, alors que ce dernier regardait les restes de son ennemi juré.

« Nous sommes désolé, Harry, nous aurions dû- »

Harry se retourna pour lui faire face, et, depuis le début de la soirée, il avait l'air furieux.

Ginny gémit en voyant le regard qu'Harry lui lançait. Elle ne put même pas finir sa phrase.

« Tais-toi, Weasley. Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu garderas ta sale bouche fermée. »

Daphné, voyant la tension s'accumuler, décida d'intervenir. « Pas maintenant, Harry. Cette conversation doit avoir lieu à un autre moment, dans un autre lieu. Tu dois te reposer, Chéri. »

Harry se détendit instantanément en entendant la voix de sa douce. Sa voix l'avait toujours aidé à se calmer, et encore plus lorsqu'elle lui donnait d'attendrissants surnoms. Son sourire revint vite se plaquer sur son visage.

Daphné rigola en voyant l'effet qu'elle avait sur Harry, quelques mots, et son humeur changeait du tout au tout.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les membres de l'Ordre, « Nous nous reverrons, en temps, et en heure. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, les Londubat nous attendent pour le dîner »

Et elle saisit la main d'Harry, tout d'eux disparaissant dans la nuit.

Nda ; Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? J'ai essayé d'introduire un peu d'humour mais, je ne sais pas ce que ça a donné, alors si vous avez des avis, des conseils, je prends !

Ndt : En parlant de l'humour, j'avoue ne pas avoir été capable de traduire les différents surnoms… Goldilocks ? Flimsywart ? Moldy ? Goldie ? Je présume que l'un d'entre eux doit être l'équivalent de notre Voldy/Voldychou, mais pour les autres, j'avoue que je ne vois pas donc si quelqu'un à l'anglais, ou la culture G nécessaire pour traduire ça, je veux bien J ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre attente ! Le chapitre 4 bientôt !


End file.
